


Say a Little Prayer

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Smut, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm sure there are other tags I should include but I don't know what they are, Knotting, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, first time writing A/B/O smut, forgive me if it sucks, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes into heat while his Alpha, Lucifer, is away getting updates from his demon underlings. In his need, he prays to Lucifer. Will the Alpha be able to ignore his prayers? (FYI...the answer to that is no...lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say a Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an AU and is not canon-compliant (of course). It is written in an A/B/O universe.
> 
> This is my first time writing A/B/O smut. 
> 
> It is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Sam could feel the heat radiating off his skin as he lay curled up on his bed, his stomach cramping and head hurting as his heat fully hit him. He’d thought it wouldn’t come until after Lucifer returned from a meeting with his underlings, but about a day after his Alpha left, he felt the first symptoms. And yesterday it wasn’t that bad.

But today? Today he needed his Alpha.

He needed to feel his Alpha’s cock filling him, his knot locked inside him as he pumped him full of cum, as he bred him. Sam whined as his mind wandered to how it would feel to have Lucifer pressed against him and filling him to the brim. Slick soaked the sheets beneath him, a fresh gush leaving his hole as he whined for his Alpha. His hand slid down his chest to grip his aching cock, moaning at the drag of his fingers against his flesh as they moved up and down.

_Lucifer. Alpha._

_I need your cock._

_I need your knot._

_Please Alpha._

_Please._

Lucifer froze in the middle of what he was saying to one of the demons in the group before him as need rocked his body, making him shudder and bite back a moan. He could hear Sam’s prayer as clearly in his head as if his mate was right in front of him, and it took everything in him to focus on the report he was getting. Willing down his sudden erection, he took a deep breath and asked the demon to repeat what she’d said, Sam’s words ringing in his head and making it hard to think.

In his fevered state, it didn’t take Sam long to cum, but all he could do as he lay there with the evidence of his release cooling on his chest was think about how much he needed his mate.

_Mate. Knot. Breed._

_Please, Alpha._

_I need you._

Tears seeped from his eyes as a fresh wave of need swept over him. Rolling over, he reached beneath their bed to drag out the box of toys they kept there—a box that hadn’t been used more than twice in the months since they mated. Sam bit his lip as he grabbed the thick knotted dildo from the bottom of the box, rolling swiftly back onto his back. With the amount of slick flowing from him, there was no need for prep as he slid the cool plastic deep into his hole. His hips ground up into the thrusts of his arm, moans and whines falling from his bitten lips as he prayed for Lucifer to help him.

_Alpha, please._

_Come home._

_I need you to fuck me._

Sam continued to thrust the dildo in and out, faster and harder, but it didn’t help. His body felt like it was on fire and without his Alpha, he knew he’d find no relief. His cries got louder as he chased his orgasm, his body getting tenser as his release stayed just out of reach.

_Breed me._

_Fuck me harder and harder until I scream._

Lucifer’s eyes slammed shut and his breathing grew harsh as Sam’s prayers grew louder and louder in his head. And as if hearing his prayers wasn’t torture enough, their connection as mates made him feel the frustration and need pummeling his Omega’s body. He needed to get back to his Mate. His Alpha mind demanded he soothe Sam’s suffering—mate, knot, breed. The demons around him gasped and took a step back as he suddenly stood, his wings springing free and his erection obscenely tenting his pants as he almost growled with lust.

Unable to find relief on his back, Sam rolled onto his knees and resumed his frantic thrusting of the dildo into his needy hole, panting and whining with his face pressed into the sheets beneath him. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He needed…

_Fuck._

_Alpha._

_Knot._

_Breed._

_Please._

_Need you._

Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore, and within seconds, he had left the meeting and was standing in their bedroom. The scent of Sam’s slick filled his nose, and with a thought, he was naked and palming his hard cock. His Omega was on his knees in the middle of their bed, hand working frantically to thrust a dildo in and out of his glistening hole. A groan left the Alpha as he took step after step toward the bed, drawn closer by Sam’s desperate moans.

“My sweet Omega,” Lucifer murmured as he stopped at the side of the bed, the hand not on his cock reaching out to glide along the sweat-slick skin of Sam’s back along to his buttocks. “So needy.”

“Alpha.” Sam’s voice was breathy as he turned lust-filled hazel eyes to his Alpha. A high-pitched whine left the writhing Omega at the sight of Lucifer standing beside the bed, the light pink of his wings seeming to glow in the dim light of their room. “Need you.”

Unable to deny the plea in his Omega’s voice, Lucifer climbed up on the bed behind him, blue eyes fixated on the plunging dildo. “I’m here, love.” He reached out to take the toy from Sam’s body, smiling at the whine that left his mate. “I know what you need.”

Sam shuddered at the feel of his Alpha’s cool fingertips sliding from his ass to grip his hips as he moved closer, head dropping at the feel of the tip of his cock sliding through his slick and catching on his rim. “Please, Alpha. Need your knot.”

With a growl, Lucifer gripped Sam’s hips tight and thrust his full length into him. He didn’t give the Omega the chance to catch the breath that was punched out of him before setting up a punishing pace. Sam could only whimper and clutch at the sheets beneath him as he rolled his hips back to meet his mate’s pounding thrusts. “Won’t…last…long,” Lucifer panted as his thrusts increased in speed and power, his knot swelling and beginning to catch on Sam’s rim. “Gonna knot you and fill you up. Gonna breed you full.” Lucifer’s wings swept forward to surround them both, the tips of his feathers reaching beneath Sam to tease at his hard cock. “Cum for me, baby.”

A wail left Sam’s throat at the feel of feathers on his cock, causing him to cum all over the sheets, his chest, and his mate’s wings. His vision whited out with the strength of his orgasm and his arms gave out, forcing him down on his elbows as he felt Lucifer’s knot catch and lock within him as he pumped him full of cum. His Alpha’s orgasm triggered another of his own, and he whimpered. 

Lucifer was barely able to catch his weight on his arms as his knot expanded and he came. “Fuck,” he breathed out as he gave a few more grinding thrusts into Sam’s tight heat. Feeling his mate shake beneath him, he quickly rolled them onto their sides, using his arms and wings to gather Sam close. “You okay?’

Reaching back, Sam turned his head to pull Lucifer into a kiss. “Mmmm…yeah…now I am.” He smiled against his Alpha’s mouth as he cuddled closer, gasping as his movements brought a groan from the angel behind him as his cock released another pulse of cum inside Sam’s ass. “How did you know I needed you?”

Lucifer chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s mating mark. “You were practically shouting your prayers at me. It was either pop a knot in front of my underlings or come knot my sexy mate.”

“Sorry…well…I take that back,” Sam responded with a little wiggle of his hips that wrung another moan and pulse of cum from Lucifer. “I’m not sorry at all.” With a contented sigh, he murmured, “You better get some rest while we can.” He yawned and his eyes drifted shut. “Love you, Luce.”

The Alpha smiled as he tightened his arms around his mate. “Love you, too, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at destielandsabrielandcockles-ohmy.tumblr.com.


End file.
